The ability to secure one item to another has been a valuable and important skill throughout history. Tying a knot with a rope can be useful in hundreds of activities ranging from docking a boat to climbing a mountain to pitching a tent.
While tying your own conventional knots can be utilized, this skill requires time and lots of practice to manage. Often times, the knot will only last for a certain period of time before enough wear and tear requires a new knot to be tied. Further, tying a knot requires the person tying the knot to know which type of knot should be used at the particular instance. The wrong type of knot could come untied very quickly, which could be very undesirable depending on the circumstances.
In most applications, ropes are tied to anchor points. By tying the rope to the anchor point, the ropes can loosen depending on several conditions including the length the rope was tied to the anchor point and the weather.
Another potential disadvantage when using conventional knots is that it is very easy to get a knot so tight that it cannot be physically untied with one's hands. Even if the knot eventually is untied with one's hands, the person who untied the rope usually has rope burns and marks on his hands due to the strenuous amount of work needed. In the circumstances where one's hands are insufficient for untying the knot, a knife, scissor, or other cutting means is needed to cut out the knot of the rope. As a result, the length of the rope will be shortened; thus, the user of the rope will likely have to continually buy additional ropes with time.
Over time, there have been several attempts to create rope clamps or clasps to help correct for these problems. However, there remains a need for a rope clasp that eliminates the potential for ropes to loosen and allows for a fast and easy securing of a rope.